rp_logfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grim Adventures of Wendy and Abigail
Pink Freddy: Wendy: Have you come to take me away from this cold planet? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: Huh? No, not your time. Eventually, though. Pink Freddy: Wendy: ...then whom will leave this time? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: I'm not here on business. Pink Freddy: Wendy: *frowns and narrows her eyes* Then what are you doing here? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: I had to get away from those two little brats... If I had any hair, I would have pulled it all out by now. Pink Freddy: Wendy: Get away from who? Are you not Death? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: Two kids that... Beat me in a limbo competition... SalamanderCmndr: Grim: The only reason that they won is because they cheated. Pink Freddy: Wendy: .........................limbo? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: ... I'm Jamaican, okay? It's something I can do in my sleep. SalamanderCmndr: Grim: And I would have taken their souls if I won. SalamanderCmndr is just winging it with this since he hasn't watching The Grim Adventures in years Pink Freddy: Wendy: So... they were... suppose to die? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: Uh, no. Pink Freddy: Wendy: Then you planned to harvest their souls for other reasons... SalamanderCmndr: Grim: *Shrugs* Pink Freddy: Wendy: ..... SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: *Walks into camp* *Sees Grim* ... *Drops everything he's holding, grabs his axe, and runs at Grim* SalamanderCmndr: Grim: *Turns around and swipes his scythe at Wilson out of instinct* SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: ... *Drops his axe before falling to the ground* Pink Freddy: Wendy: Wil...son...!? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: ... He shouldn't have charged at me. Pink Freddy: Wendy: *walks slowly over to Wilson and stares down at him* Pink Freddy: Wendy: But... it's... not his time yet! SalamanderCmndr: Grim: *Pulls his scythe out of Wilson and shakes the blood off of it* SalamanderCmndr: Grim: It was his own fault. Pink Freddy: Wendy: *growls and takes out a spear, facing Grim* SalamanderCmndr: Grim: ... *Slowly raises his scythe* You really want to try that? SalamanderCmndr: This is non-canon for obvious reasons :P Logical: You don't say? SalamanderCmndr: Hai Logical Pink Freddy: Wendy: You said that you weren't here "on business", that you weren't here to take anyone! Logical: Hi. Somehow I managed to stay logged in for over six hours. SalamanderCmndr: Grim: There's a thing called 'self defense' ya know. Pink Freddy: Mobile magic! Logical: . . . The grim reaper survived as a separate entity as a head from the rest of his body. I'm not sure he needed to kill people for that. Pink Freddy: Wendy: If you are truly death why would you need such a "thing"!? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: I would prefer to not have my chest smashed in with an axe. It wouldn't kill me but it would still hurt. Pink Freddy: Wendy: But, he, you ended, it wasn't yet-................................................................................... Pink Freddy: Wendy: ... Pink Freddy: Wendy: *face shown a mixture of conflicts and emotions in silence before charging at Grim with her spear* Pink Freddy: Wendy: BECOME WHAT YOU REAP!!! Logical: New quote: "You are what you reap." Pink Freddy: You reap what you are? Logical: Hmm. Logical: That's a good point. Pink Freddy: So do I reap Pink Freddys? Logical: I reap logic. Pink Freddy: Or maybe mini Pink Freddy heads? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: *Scoffs before swiping his scythe at Wendy* Pink Freddy: ...Like Nightmare Freddy :P Logical: Sal must reap militaristic salamanders if a certain rank. Logical: http://ifunny.co/fun/LsmEk9GL1 Pink Freddy: Wendy: *throws the spear at Grims head, right before feeling the scythe cut through her. Logical: Wendy finally gets to join her sister. SalamanderCmndr: Grim: *The spear goes through Grim's eye and cracks the back of his skull* Ow. Logical: Screw it, let's get Wickerbottom in here. Logical: Wickerbottom: Wendy, I need you to-MY GOD. SalamanderCmndr: Grim: ... Pink Freddy: Wendy: *falls to the ground, eyes dimming* I'll see... you soon... Pink Freddy: *Abigail's flower floats next to Wendy* *the ghost of Abigail appears, wearing the flower* Pink Freddy: What was Wickerbottom about to ask Wendy to do? SalamanderCmndr: Grim: ... *Contorts his eyes so that it looks like he's raising a brow* Pink Freddy: Abigail: !? *gazes at Wendy* SalamanderCmndr: Grim: *To Abigail* How have I not collected you yet? Pink Freddy: Abigail: ... *slowly moves and stares at Grim* SalamanderCmndr: Grim: ...